Circles and Loops
by bubblyangel101
Summary: Because, after all, my world is a circle-and I always loop back to you. KaiAo, 50 sentences.


AN: Let me know if you would like any to become a full story (some are stories already HAHA-now if only I could find time to make them all publish-able *headdesk*)! I am working hard on everything else I SWEAR-bear with me for just a bit longer! (Reviews are still the sunshine of my days.)

oOo

Blame

He guesses there's not really much to say except that he blames Kuroba Kaito-u Kid for everything.

Proof

"You expect me to actually believe in magic?" is his first response to Pandora, but the bullets he takes to reach her are all the proof he needs.

Assistance

Even detectives need help sometimes, but as Kid finishes checking up on Ran he feels Tantei-kun start to carve daggers into 'Shinichi' with his eyes.

Going

"I'll be back," he says, as they all do, but they never are.

Birth(day)

In these lines he sympathizes with Hamlet: _O cursed spite/That ever I was born to set it right!_

Scientist

"So this is the face that launched a thousand police cars," says Haibara coolly.

Silent

There is a moment right before the trick where he sees the world flash in front of him, but now it has turned into chaos as the gunmen storm the theater.

Behalf

"Did you lie for me or for yourself?"

Rumor(ed)

"There has to be an element of fun in it," she says, voice shaking, "because the boy I knew would never risk everything just for _this._ "

Tip

"I don't tip thieves," says Tantei-kun, and Kid, dressed as a waiter, rolls his eyes.

Idle

"You're never online," texts Aoko; he instinctively looks up from his burn laptop and cringes.

Brother

"Half of Tokyo thinks we're twins," he says, but Shinichi is Not Amused.

Beneath

"Hattori, are you really that dense, or-" "I'M NOT THE ONE LYIN' TA HER DAY AND NIGHT. GEEZ."

Redecorate

He regretted fighting with her as soon as he saw the fish wallpaper.

Gravitation

It's weird how Kid has to work to keep his flame when Aoko seems to glow all on her own.

Kilt

"...I lost a bet?"

Afterthought

"You know, I've been thinking-after all this time-" "I'M STILLL INTO YOUUUUUU!"

Unearth

"You should have just stayed undercover," smirks the assassin, leaving him to drown in someone's blood.

Shield

"AOKO I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHY HAKUBA-KUN IS-" "Kuroba...GET BACK HERE!"

Blacklist

Kaito would never make it through airport security. She takes him anyway.

Misquoted

Shinichi blinks. "I never said Kid could-" "Eh?" A few glares and curses later, the cookie jar is STILL empty ("Thanks for the snack, meitantei!")

Copying

Aoko would never admit it, but she likes Kaito's multiple-personality-disorder handwriting-formally straight or slanted and sarcastic or wavy and devil-may-care-it almost makes rewriting lecture notes entertaining.

Argue/Arguing

"5 hours, 16 minutes, 17 seconds. You all lose." And so Hakuba becomes a rich(er) man, and the entire class blames themselves for overestimating Kaito and Aoko's maturity.

Lens

"I wonder what it'd be like if I made you a monocle from one of your fake lenses-" "SHUT UP, KID."

Bell

Upon seeing his gymnastics tricks, the monks assign (read: sentence) him to bell clean-up duty; at least he has his doves up here, right?

Arrest(ed)

He lets Hakuba cuff him on Halloween, because, you know, dressing up as the Kid was just too good to resist.

Havoc

While the classroom may be a mess, the real havoc is in Aoko's mind, and her heartbeat, and her breath when she finally pins him down.

Tool

Kid holds out a hand. "Strawberry Pocky-" "I FAIL TO SEE HOW THIS WILL HELP YOU PICK THE LOCK ANY SOONER-" "Beggars can't be choosers." *kissy face*

Blanket

"Can I snuggle wit-OW I WAS JUST KIDDING."

Fancy

"Wow girl, you so grown!" ...Aoko stares and wonders how her Western dress has suddenly inspired Kid to flaunt a dashing Southern accent.

Dash

Dot-dot-dot-dot-dash-dash-dash-dash-dash- "KUROBA, ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO SEND A MESSAGE-" "Nope!"

Away

"Where are you-" he begins. Aoko smiles and turns the 'Gone Fishing' sign right side up. "Why, didn't know you wanted to come."

Syndication

It must be a conspiracy, yes yes, otherwise there is no way all the stations have suddenly turned into Kaitou Kid Fanclub Reunion variety shows.

Wine

"You don't like it when I order champagne, I don't like it when you insist on Tropical Land. God, Aoko, I'm not 18 anymore," he says, and watches her crumble.

Note

Though she should have expected it, Aoko really isn't (that) amused when she finds a sticky card stuck to the back of her jacket that reads "Property of 3 Kaitou Kid 3."

Physical

He lets her catch him, because it's less about the chase and ALL about pretending to trip and sprawl all over her.

Dull

"Please, not the face-not the face-" he begs. Aoko sighs. "I'm using this knife to cut watermelon, you idiot."

Frozen

Aoko is pleasantly surprised when Kaito not only starts harmonizing with her but inventing choreography as well.

Stumble(d)

"I don't know how we found this place-" "We didn't. You got lost."

Hunt

He's on the prowl tonight; gotta protect his friends; gotta make sure he does what's right- "KAITO! The one time I have an actual date-" "Shut up," he says, and drags her away from the restaurant.

Gibberish

"Lala hahaha muah muah kiki kekeke lolilalalalaa~" Aoko sighs at the out-of-tune singing and makes a note to buy more effective earplugs.

Camp

Kaito grumbles and slathers more anti-itch cream over all his mosquito bites.

Weak(ness)

"I never could keep up with you," he says, and there's something hard in his eyes that lets her know he isn't talking about the running.

Bargain

"We promised to always stick together," she says finally-finally. He smiles. "So we did."

Alcohol

"I'll never kiss you when you're drunk," she tells him, so he kisses her first.

Wind

It's all about whoosh and dip and turn and _fall down down down into blissful white._

Temptation

It had nothing to do with red, and everything to do with blue.

Eighteen

"Keep in touch," he says, but even as he sees her walk away, cap in hand, he knows she won't.

Bottle

She's always liked him, but she thinks they became soulmates the day he started bringing her Calpico before she asked.

Rhythm

 _And so you will lend me your breath, your eyes, your hair, all for the sake of thump-thump-thump-THUMP-can't-breathe._

oOo

Because, after all, my world is a circle-and I always loop back to you.

oOo


End file.
